That Day
by Shishio's Angst
Summary: (Y/T) (Some Rape)What would happen if there was no Yami? What if Yugi was pushed to the brink?....(Chpt. 2 up)
1. Under the Bridge

Chapter 1: The City... *Lyrics by Red Hot Chili Peppers*  
  
As the sunset bowed to its final appearance as the view was its stage...so my life felt that way....  
  
As my violet eyes scanned the horizon, the city once my haven, now my grave...  
  
My hand, frozen on the trigger switch of the Magnum I now held to my head...  
  
A drop of sweat rolled down my face, past my brow and eyes, and hit the cold concrete room top floor...  
  
That's what my life had been, starting out as a little boil of sweat on God's forehead, and slowly, event by event, rolling off the Almighty One's cheek as if he couldn't care less...  
  
Does God really exist? Was it this fucked up life he planned for ME!?!?  
  
Angrily, I grimaced, then an image popped in my head...  
  
It was her...the only salvation my life ever had...  
  
I reached out my hand to grab the vision, but it disappeared without much as a tear...  
  
but that's exactly what rolled down from my eyes to the ground...  
  
Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner Sometimes I feel like my only friend Is the city I live in, the city of angels...  
  
The beautiful city, now going to hell...yep this is all God's plan...I said as my gun hand shook a little...  
  
Lonely as I am, together we cry...  
  
The Magnum fell with a clunk, as I buried my blonde and red hair and face into my hands and began sobbing...  
  
I drive on her streets cause she's my companion  
  
I walk through her hills cause she knows who I am She sees my good deeds and she kisses me windy I never worry, now that is a lie...  
  
Then I found myself moving towards the building's edge, overlooking a highway...as I stood on the edge I began to ponder quietly...about the day she died...  
  
Well, I don't ever want to FEEL like I did that day... Take me to the place I LOVE; take me all the way...  
  
It had all happened so violently...my body started to tremble with sadness...  
  
I don't ever want to FEEL like I did that day Take me to the place I LOVE; take me all the way, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
I knew there was only one way out of this madness...and then Ill be together with you again Tea...I collected all my strength, and plunged into the air...as I fell, it seemed endless, and partly relieved of all the angst in my life, of all the murders, humiliation, and loss...I thought about what life I could have had...  
  
It's hard to believe that there's nobody out there It's hard to believe that I'm all alone... At least I have her love, the city she loves me Lonely as I am, together we cry...  
  
Tears whipped behind me as I feel towards the City, my grave...thinking about the un-born son I would have had...  
  
Well, I don't ever want to FEEL like I did that day Take me to the place I LOVE, take me all the way Well, I don't ever want to FEEL like I did that day Take me to the place I LOVE; take me all the way, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
-----------  
  
An Hour later, the police arrive...sirens screech as a caution line is drawn around the area of the crime scene.  
  
As the humid summer sun began to fade into the night, the police announce Yugi Motou, 18, Dead on Arrival.  
  
The only things they could find were his broken corpse, and a broken picture frame...  
  
Inside it was the picture of Yugi, and a young girl his age...very much in love...  
  
To understand the present situation, you must go back 2 months ago...to where it all began...  
  
As we leave this scene of horror, as the community mourns one of their own, we return to the past...to a very sad day...a day that would decide the fate of one boy...one man...  
  
---------  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Rock Bottom

Chapter 2: Rock Bottom  
  
*2 Months Ago*  
  
Yugi Motou walks into the Community Homeless Center, hoping for a reprieve from his life in general...  
  
As he swung his backpack onto a neighbooring bench, and sat down on the cracking old board he thought, *Could it be possibly ANY worse!?...*  
  
As he buried his mind in his text books, he thought about how he had to move into this arcaic old rusted house...with a bunch of pickpockets and victims of the IRS.  
  
*3 Weeks Earlier*  
  
A Blinding light flashed in Yugi's eyes as he ran down the hospital's corridors...nearly knocking down a nurse in the process...  
  
As she screamed at him to watch where he was going, Yugi only thought about his Grandfather and how he couldnt die...not now, when he needed him the most...  
  
As Yugi skidded to a stop near his Granpa's Hospital Bed, he rushed to his side...  
  
It pained Yugi to see his once vibrant Grandfather hooked up to all sorts of tubes and gadgets...and so...empty...  
  
He looked up at Yugi with sad tired eyes and said, "When I go...please take care of the shop..."  
  
Yugi held his Grandpa's hand and said, "NO...I wont let you go...I need your help..."  
  
His Grandpa forced a weak smile and said, "There are things you have to learn for yourself, and..*cough*...comprehend...your decisions...*cough*...decide your future Yugi..."  
  
Then he went into a mad coughing fit...and his heart monitor stopped...  
  
"Grandpa...stop playing games with me..." Yugi said, clenching his Grandpa's hand tighter...But he finally realized his Grandpa was dead...  
  
As Yugi let go of his hand, and the Nurse covered him with a blanket, he thought "Where do I go now?..."  
  
Thats when a woman wearing a light purple dress, obviously looking as if she had just thrown them on in a minute, smoking a cigarette...Her shoulder length Brown hair wasnt combed properly, (in fact it was stringy and let loose) and her eyes were a little watery and tired...  
  
"Excuse me miss..." said the Nurse, "No Cigarettes allowed..."  
  
Then Yugi stuck out his hand to interrupt the Nurse, "No its okay...she's my Mother..."  
  
The Nurse gaped, noticing litte to no similarities in the both of them...besides each other's eyes...  
  
"The Old Man finally croaked eh?" she said, sarchastically...  
  
"Why are you always like that?" Yugi said angrily, "Dont you have any respect?"  
  
"Well as long as your under MY roof, youll respect ME or..." Yugi's mom said, "Youll respect my bitch slap...got it?'  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, and turned to look at his blanket-covered Granpa...But snapped back to look at his mom when she said, "Time to go deary.." (She says that in an suager-sweet sarchastic tone, just to annoy Yugi) "We have to go to the Will hearing for your gramps..."  
  
As they left the Hospital, Yugi could overhear his mom saying things about his Granpa he wish she wouldnt...*stupid bastard.idiot.*  
  
But it couldnt be helped, his mom, as he knew, is a drunk as well as a crack-addict...  
  
Yugi sighed as he remembered the one time, Yugi's Granpa, or Yugi's Mom's Dad, tried to convince her to stop it...stop the fatal addiction  
  
As Yugi hid in the corner crying and scared from all the screaming, his Grampa wound up with 3 big bloody scratch marks on his face, and a painful groin, but also custody of Yugi...  
  
That was until today...  
  
--------  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. A Piece of Yugi's Past

Chapter 3: Hatred.  
  
As Yugi put away his homework, he finished his thought about the day his Grandpa died.  
  
His mom got custody of him later that day; also she inherited control of the Game Shop much to Yugi's displeasure.  
  
Besides being a crack addict, Yugi's mom had a gambling problem.a BAD Gambling problem.the only reason she has clothes on her back is from her "night jobs".something Yugi never wants to talk about.  
  
As Yugi left the Homeless shack, he walked up a narrow street that seemed to stretch as far as the eyes could see.  
  
Children turned their eyes away from Yugi; the children feared Yugi for his actions earlier in his life.so did their parents.  
  
In fact Yugi had been part of a gang, a very corrupt and evil gang.  
  
Yugi had done some stupid shit to get in and around the gang, like stealing, etc.  
  
But petty crimes did not add up to what had happened just a week before Grandpa died.  
  
They had raped a woman.a woman named Mai Valentine, she was only 19.  
  
Not only that, the gang had strangled and shot photos of her dead naked corpse in such a manor, you'd think they had gone deranged.  
  
But it had been calculated with precision by the gang leader.  
  
They hadn't counted on one fact.Yugi had left the gang.and had squealed about what happened.  
  
As Yugi turned a corner, he ran smack into a person, when he looked up, he saw the very last person in the world he'd like to see.  
  
He was face to face with the gang leader.Joey Wheeler. Yugi's long time friend.  
  
Joey stood a few inches above Yugi's pointed head.he wore a black leather jacket, jeans, a white t-shirt that was stained with something orange.  
  
"Oh look, if it aint momma's boy. She was good in bed last night by the way." Said Joey in a voice so hollow with compassion, it was without care for anyone he spoke to.  
  
"I thought they had you locked up in prison with all of the other gay ass prisoners like your dad." Yugi snapped  
  
Joey's eyes crossed, and that aint a good thing, "if you don't shut the fuck up I will."  
  
"Will what?!?" Yugi said coolly, "cum all over me like you did to your shirt?"  
  
Some children listening nearby snickered at Yugi's last comment  
  
Joey's fists shook with rage as he brought one to Yugi's face  
  
"GOING BACK TO THE JOINT MAY BE WORTH KICKING YOUR ASS ALL OVER JAPAN!!!" he shouted  
  
"You always HAVE acted like you had a stick shoved up your ass.quit making empty threats and tell me the hell did you get out of prison." Yugi added calmly  
  
"Parole, moron." Joey said disgruntled, "but I wouldn't have been there if YOU hadn't squealed on me!!"  
  
"You deserved what was coming to you." Yugi said, "They would have found out anywayz.your not exactly a criminal genius so it wouldn't have been hard.Mai didn't deserve that."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!! That slut DID deserve it." Joey said, as Yugi began to open his mouth and protest, but then turning around to leave "See you in Hell.BIOTCH."  
  
Then Joey turned around and said, "hehe.just remember this, with me back, your life will be a living hell."  
  
Yugi clenched his fist as he said that.  
  
Was Joey lying?.or were his treats REALLY not shallow.  
  
Still thinking about what his hated rival said, Yugi began to walk down towards one of his havens.the school.  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
